The Escape
by RagingBlonde
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these character's mentioned. I've used Capcom's character's and S.D Perry's Character's from her books. Claire, Leon and Sherry make it out of the Umbrella Facility with an inch of their lives left, where they run into Ex S.T.A.R.S Rebecca and crew who help them along the way.


**The Escape**

Claire walked with Sherry and Leon, both of them were still injured as they escaped the underground umbrella facility. The sun was bright and the air smelled fresh and clean, unlike the cesspool of death.

"What if it's not contained?" Claire said looking worried as a vehicle was approaching them. Both Leon and Claire shelter Sherry behind them as the vehicle slows down and stops next to them. Claire recognized one of them from the pictures in the S.T.A.R.S office.

"What happened to you guys?" The women asked. Everyone in the vehicle looked concerned.

Claire and Leon looked at each other with relief.

"Raccoon City is infected, we barely made it out…" Claire said as she grabbed on the sherry's hand. "Both of these two got injured. We may need a hospital…"

Getting in the vehicle Rebecca began introducing themselves. "The Driver is David, John is in the passenger seat and I'm Rebecca. I'm a medic, do you mind if I take a look at your wounds once we get somewhere safe?" Leon nodded.

"I'm Claire Redfield, this is Leon and Sherry." Claire hoped saying her last name would help them realize she was Chris' sister and maybe they could help her find her brother or at least know his whereabouts.

"Redfield? As in Chris Redfield's sister?" Rebecca asked as Claire could see both men in the front's ears perked up as she nodded her head. At that moment Claire began telling them how she came to Raccoon to find him and ended up running into Leon and Sherry.

As they continued to drive down the backroad just above them they could see military choppers flying straight towards Raccoon City. "We can't just walk into a hospital. We would have Umbrella on our asses and the military…" David said as he continued to drive.

"I have a home 3 hours from here but I don't think Leon could last, I can see he's already lost his adrenaline. As well we have Sherry her parents are fully responsible for the outbreak...and she got infected…"

Claire just realized all their lives just got a little more complicated. Ex S.T.A.R.S, a rookie cop, the child prodigy of two wicked humans and her…

An hour out they began driving through an enclosed forest region. "We have a cabin up here, Rebecca is a medic, she can attend to Leon's wounds for right now and the three of you can get cleaned up." David said.

Claire could smell herself, it wasn't pleasant. Blood, Sweat, rotten flesh you name it she smelt like it.

Claire stepped out of the shower drying herself off. She wiped the mirror to take a look at herself. She had a little black eye and a few cuts and bruises that should go away within a few days. Even though she was safe for the time being Claire couldn't rest, exhaustion was hitting her hard at the moment. Quickly drying herself she put on a fresh pair of clothing that Rebecca had given her. They were around the same weight and height.

Once Claire was dressed she left the washroom, the cabin wasn't the biggest, only a two-bedroom, one bathroom filled with five adults and one child. What were they going to do with Sherry?

David walked up to Claire asking to speak outside. Claire agreed and followed him out.

"Leon seems to be in pretty bad shape, Rebecca was able to take out the bullet and patch him up, but it's going to take some time before he's able to do anything...Not to mention Sherry, she was infected and now isn't? Look kid, I don't know about you but right now we're three ex S.T.A.R.S wanted and on the run, and needing to take down Umbrella and the three of you...Well…"

Claire understood what David was getting at to be honest she wanted to find her brother and to take down Umbrella. After everything she witnessed and dealt with in Raccoon, this fight wasn't over for her either.

"Look...I get it, the three of us would slow you down right now. Not to mention put all of us in danger if you guys get caught. I can't just leave Leon and I'm hoping Sherry has some reliable family somewhere...If you guys can just get us back to my home or an extra vehicle we'll go our separate ways…"

David nodded "Also about your brother.."

Claire's stomach dropped and she felt as if she was going to puke.

"He's fine...Him and Barry are in Europe right now trying to take down one of Umbrella's facilities. We're not sure where Jill is just yet, I know she went back to Raccoon. I'm really hoping she goes out of there before it all turns to shit" David said.

Claire felt dizzy, she tried to regain her composure only to find herself puking almost on David's shoes. Finally hearing some good news about Chris tears started streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry.." she said in a faint whisper. David rubbed her back to help comfort her.

"Look Claire you've been awake for some time, I think you should at least try and get some rest."

Claire agreed as they both headed back to the cabin. It wasn't long before Claire laid down and fell asleep.

Claire woke up to whispers as she saw Leon and Sherry was sleeping peacefully next to her. For a moment she forgot she was in some horrendous nightmare. What was she going to do with Sherry she had been infected by the G-Virus, even though she got the antidote is she safe? Was there side effects? There's no way Leon can survive without real medical treatment, but how do we explain how he was shot? All these thoughts popping into her head as she laid there staring at the ceiling.

She could still hear whispering outside the room, there was no doubt in her mind they were all trying to figure out how to get rid of the three of them. Looking over at Leon she saw he was awake. He smiled at her saying hi. Claire moved Sherry gently out of the way, getting off the bed she went over to Leon's and laid right beside him smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Claire whispered.

"Sore, but I'm okay I think...Rebecca did a really good job of getting the bullet out and stitching me up." He said.

"They want us gone, I'm assuming in the morning they'll have a plan. But they've had direct contact with Chris. To be honest, I have no idea what to do with Sherry. Her mom and dad are both dead." Claire rambled as Leon put his fingers on her lips.

"Shh...We'll figure it out together. I promise." Leon said as they heard the door open a bit they both pretended to be asleep.

The next morning Claire could see the sun rising through the window. She and Leon must have fallen back asleep in each other's arms. Sherry was still sound asleep. Claire slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake up Leon, when she left the room she saw Rebecca sitting at the table. She was by herself. Claire thought this would be the perfect time to catch up, see what she knew about Chris, and their plan for them.

Rebecca looked up at Claire and smiled, the two of them were the same age, but Rebecca had been through three incidents with Umbrella compared to Claire's one.

"There's coffee if you'd like," said Rebecca

Claire nodded as she grabbed herself a cup. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Leon...and letting us stay with you all. I know this can't be easy." Said Claire.

"You came all the way to Raccoon to search for Chris?" Rebecca asked getting straight to the point.

Claire nodded "I hadn't heard from him since early July. My best friend Carly kept telling me to wait for him to call but he never did. I knew I should have left for Raccoon in August when I originally planned to at least then I could have avoided the whole Zombie bullshit." Claire sighed wondering what would have happened if she actually came to Raccoon in August, how her life would have turned out maybe a little different. Would she have found Chris? Would he have told her to go back to school and not worry?

Rebecca interrupted Claire's thoughts.

"Chris changed after the Mansion incident. We all did, but after the captain trying to murder us, dealing with the outbreak in the mansion and then getting blamed and suspended there was a lot going on in all our heads…I'm sure he didn't want to worry you."

Claire sat down with Rebecca and listened to her tell her everything that happened this past July. When Umbrella sent mercenaries after them to kill them. Blew Barry's house right up, that's how Rebecca met David and then the Caliban Cove incident. Claire couldn't believe it even after all of that Umbrella can still stand and no one questioned them.

"How can they get away with all of this?" Claire asked angrily

"Money...high power people, corruption" Rebecca said.

"I will make it my life to take down those umbrella bastards!" Claire felt herself getting more heated and angry.

Rebecca watched her realizing she was a lot like Chris, she couldn't contain the smile as it grew wider and wider as she watched Claire. When Claire finally noticed, she started laughing.

"Chris is okay Claire. I promise you that."

The two girls were interrupted by David walking through the door. "We have some good news" he said as he looked at Claire. "Sherry has an Aunt...she's expecting us in a few hours." Claire was hesitant given how Annette was could her aunt be the same?

"When..when do we head out?" Claire hesitated, she knew they wanted them gone but what the hell was she going to do by herself? These people were her best hope, including keeping tabs on Chris making sure he was alright. It's not like this 19-year-old could go back to a normal life. Hell, she doesn't even think Leon could.

"Within the next few hours. So everyone needs to pack up all their stuff we're not coming back here…" David said looking at Rebecca.

Between only traveling at night and keeping a low profile the group finally made it to the halfway point where Kate offered to meet them. They saw a Vehicle roll up, Claire and Sherry got out together. Claire walked first keeping Sherry behind her at a distance. A woman stepped out of the other vehicle. She looked a lot like Anette but friendlier. Kate gave them a warm smile as Sherry excitedly ran up to her hugging her.

Claire could feel tears building up, she adored Sherry and hated the fact she witnessed such tragedy at a young age and her parents death. It broke her heart just thinking about it, and thinking just how strong she was for such a little girl.

Taking a deep breath in Claire shook hands with Kate introducing herself. Kate was friendly and soft spoken. She told Sherry to go into the vehicle but before she did she ran back to Claire hugging her. Both had tears streaming down their faces. "Thank you Claire...I'll never forget you." Sherry said before letting go and getting in her aunts vehicle.

Claire informed her of the situation in Raccoon, about the G-virus and Sherry getting infected. Unfortunately, her sister and brother in law we're both dead. Kate thanked Claire for all she did ensuring her niece was safe and sound. Saying one last goodbye Claire walked back to the Van.

Everyone was silent for the drive. Claire had no idea where they were going or if the three had changed their minds about having Leon and her tag along for their adventures. Claire's stomach began grumbling. She just realized she actually hasn't eaten for a few days.

"I hate to be the drag here, but I am starving…"

Rebecca giggled as David and John looked at her they both smirked. Leon grabbed Claire's hand and squeezed it. None of them had really eaten. David drove until he found a secluded dinner they could all sit in and not be worried who would be watching them.

All feeling slightly at ease while enjoying their meals, the diner had put on the TV where all they saw was the destruction of Raccoon City.

"Oh my god!" The diner lady screamed. The look of horror all over her face.

All five froze just staring at the screen and listening to the news. Raccoon was officially wiped off the map.

"_**If anyone has survived this and has not been admitted or seek medical attention please come forward so we can help you."**_

Claire and Leon stared at each other silently. They knew they had to do the right thing. Unsure on how many survivors there were and them coming forward could be the biggest change they have to take down Umbrella. No one else said a word, Claire had the feeling they were all thinking the same thing. Because the three of them weren't in Raccoon at the time but have dealt with many other incident's it was really up to Leon and Claire. Not to mention these three are ex S.T.A.R.S they're probably being hunted right now.

Rebecca cleared her throat before speaking. "I know what you guys are thinking, it could be our best chance to take down an umbrella...could also be a set up…"

"_**A total of 144 people have been rescued before the explosion in Raccoon, some of these people were civilian's others were scientist who worked for Umbrella." **_

Claire felt some relief that people were able to get out, but that still didn't take away the nagging feelings that she herself needed to come forward. She and Leon stared at each other. "The thing is, what if Kate informs them of Sherry, she'll out all of us… which means more danger…"

The group finished their meal and headed out. David told them not to come up with a decision just yet, they would work something out. But right now we're going to have to stay low. They headed out to a motel where they would rest and map their next plans.

Claire woke up at some point just before sun rise. Looking over she noticed Leon was gone. Quickly jumping up she began hyperventilating. Hearing a light knock at the door, she ran to open it. Rebecca walked in trying to calm her down. "Claire it's okay, just breath you're having a panic attack." Rebecca had Claire sit down until she calmed herself. Looking around the room she noticed a note from Leon to Claire.

_Dear Claire;_

_I contacted Kate while you were sleeping. I asked David to take me to the hospital, where Kate agreed to take Sherry as well. She was going to turn in Sherry anyways and I offered her a deal to let me take her in and for her not to mention your name. That way Sherry was with someone she could trust. Claire you are the strongest person I ever met, and you need to find your brother. Be safe out there, Umbrella is capable of a lot of things. If I ever meet with you again, I owe you a first date. _

_Leon._

Claire smiled as her breathing became regular again. Folding the note she placed it in her pocket.

"He asked David to take him to the nearest hospital. He couldn't face you in case you tried to stop him. I also think his feelings for you are very strong and he couldn't just walk away with you. Leon is a great guy but between his wounds and Sherry being infected it was the right thing to do." Rebecca said trying to comfort her.

Claire smiled at Rebecca. She was thankful to have met them but it was her time to leave as well. Her brother will always be number one priority but she also wanted to make sure Sherry was okay as well. "I have to go, but please keep in touch especially when it comes to any news with Chris." Claire said as she packed up and was getting ready to leave.

"Where will you go?" asked Rebecca.

"First home, if you talk to Chris tell him to get a hold of me right away. Even if that means leaving me a voicemail." Claire said smiling as she left the motel room. She didn't have much of a plan, but she also didn't want to deal with anymore awkwardness with these S.T.A.R.S now that Leon wasn't here with her she felt no obligation to stick around.

Walking outside this was the start of Claire's new life...


End file.
